


passive aggressive

by aeonouji



Series: Rock His World [2]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Sol regrets the breakup right now.





	passive aggressive

“And yeah, I know how bad it hurts to see me like this,” he gestures to his outfit, “but it gets worse!” A smile creeps onto his face as the music picks up. Why'd he even come to this club? To show he was fine without him? Well, that wasn't working at all.  
He was not expecting to be called out in song. Yet, here he was. Watching his recent ex boyfriend look directly at him whilst singing a pop song while dancing way to seductively. And he's starting to regret the break up. It was a pretty damn recent one too.  
“Now, payback is a bad bitch,” never expected him to swear for the sake of lyrics, “and baby I'm the baddest, you fuckin’ with a savage-" shit, and he's wearing a damn hot outfit. A black crop top, tight jeans, and black boots, fuck he was getting hard. Wait, was that his flannel around Ky’s waist? Or was that another guy’s. Shit, the cheers he's getting from the crowd aren't helping either. He can't even deal with the view right now. Ky kneels in front of him with a coy smile and runs his hand through his hair was he sings. Hips swaying as he sings as if he's in a euphoria.  
And Sol got a front row seat. The crowd sings with him as he gets to the chorus and they're backing his vocals like they're all in on the joke. He doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if they were together while Ky was wearing this. He can't, mostly because they broke up because of Sol. Technically, they were “taking a break" because Sol had to focus on work. Ky took it very personally. He left and now, here they were.  
The club pop music was blaring out the speakers. And it feels like Ky's steps are deliberately to show off his curves. Each sway and step in time with the beat and he's singing like he owns it. The flannel tied around his waist flutters as he walks and it keeps forcing Sol to look at his ass and damn nice body. Each curve not blatant, and it pisses Sol off with how much he's zeroed in on this one kid rather than the women in this club. He downs his whiskey.   
He wasn't being jealous either. He was just- he was just deprived. So he ended up focusing on his hot ex. Not that big a deal.  
Except, Sol was getting a front row of what he's missing out on. And he's really regretting the breakup. Because Ky was on his knees dancing like he's being paid for it. Hips swaying and using his hands to bring attention to himself. Sol really wants to apologize to him now. Because he really wants Ky back.  
His undivided attention is on him. And he's doing his damnedest to not show it. But he can tell Ky knows how hooked he is right now. He should just go. He grabs his jacket off the chair and pays for his single drink.  
Suddenly Ky gets up and struts down the stage to sing right in Sol’s face. That impish smile on his face as he sings and dances right on him. Kys hand tangles in his hair and drags down his neck right to that spot on his spine. Fuuuck. He really wanted to take Ky right here.  
With the way his hips are moving right up on his hard on, he's having a hard time processing. And then, Ky leaves and goes back on stage. Then, the music stops and fades out.  
He bows and passes the microphone to the next singer. That's his cue to leave and get some fresh air. Cool his head. Maybe smoke. He leans against the entrance wall. The breeze coming him calms him down a little. And yet, the breeze brought a familiar voice with it.  
“Sol.”  
“You free?”  
“Now I am,” he responds, “Dizzy was coming late so I was just covering for her until she came, why?”  
Sol traps Ky between the wall and him. He covers Ky with his leather jacket and uses draping it around him as an excuse to pull him in for a kiss. Heated and heavy, just how it always was. Ky gasps for air and clutches at Sol’s arm as his knees get weak. Sol presses up against Ky to push him up against the wall. He feels Ky wrap both legs around him.  
“What happened to turning the tables?”  
He hears Ky groan against him. Ky unwraps both legs to rut against Sol. “Risk a one time public indecency,” God, he loved hearing Ky breathless, “or forgiven at a hotel, take your pick.” He pulls Ky in for another kiss before pulling him along to the closest hotel to ravish his boyfriend until he couldn't stand.

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs*


End file.
